shugocharafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasper Jackson
Jasper is a teenage boy that went through a lot as a child. When his little sister Lilith(Lily) was a month away from turning 3-years old Lily's, Jasper's, and Alyssa's parents died in a horrible house fire while they were at a near by park. It devastated the two twins, but they soon learned to cope with the fact their parents were gone and raised Lily by themselves. While Alyssa takes care of Lily at home Jasper works at an auto-shop fixing up cars but mostly motorcycles. They've lived in Seattle, Washington their whole life. Personality coming soon... Profile Nationality: 1/2 French and 1/2 German Age: 15-years old Birthday: December 9th Gender: Male Height: 5'6" Hobbies: hockey, playing piano and drums, drawing, and singing Favorite School Subject(s): '''Music, Math, and Art '''Least Favorite School Subject(s): '''everything else '''School Clubs/Activities: Art Club, Hockey, Soccer Favorite Color(s): '''all shades of blue, white, purple, and green '''Least Favorite Color(s): '''Pink and orange '''Favorite Flower(s): '''Roses '''Likes: Snow, Winter, Hockey, swiming, storms, sunsets, midnight, the cold, and looking at the moon Hates: homework, someone messing with his sisters, Summer, hot places Languages he speaks: 'French, German, and Japanese Guardian Charas Jaron Jarson represents his love for music. Laid-back and always helping Aira to pull pranks on everyone else. Jarson was created for Jasper's love for music and sing without a care in the world. Usually seen with Jasper when he's singing. Pyry He's the Guardian Chara that represents his love for snow and everything cold. He's a very quiet, innocent-looking chara. Created from his desire to be more like the cold and snow; going with the flow without a care in the world. Pyry is usually seen with Jasper when he's getting ready for a hockey game. Raiden His Guardian Chara that represents his hyper, kid-like side and love for storms. As hyper as Tondra and acts a lot like a stray cat. Was created because of Jasper's desire of wanting to feel like a kid again, be like a stray cat, and have the powers of a storm. Usually seen with Tondra or Jasper during a storm. Other than storms though like Jasper he also love midnight. Leith Is his guardian chara that represents his fighter side that let's him show his emotions easier. Leith is a very feisty yet somehow sensitive chara that has a small anger problem. Leith was created by his desire to express his emotions easier and show off fighting skills. Powers Character Change When Character Changing with one of his charas something pops out on his head(example) cat ears) or into his hand(example) a weapon). Jaron When he character changes Jaron his hair grows a little bit and is tied back by a perriwinkle hair tie to keep his hair back. What triggers this character change though is when someone dares him to sing or he is near a karaoke place. After character changing with Jaron he looses control of his body and becomes a little bit of a flirt to hot girls around him. Pyry When he character changes with Pyry a necklace that looks like a staff he uses in his character transformation appears around his neck. In this character change he can freeze things or make snow fall in just a certain spot and/or area. A side-effect though he's mean and snaps at people until the chracter change in taken off. Raiden When he character changes with Raiden, unlike in his Character Transformation, Jasper gains a pair of blonde cat ears and a cat tail. During this character transformation he is bestowed with cat-like abilities and flexability, and can do a technique call Phantom Strike, which can not be used during character transformation. A side-effect to this change is his become selfish and a little evil due to the dark powers that come with the character change. Leith When he is character changed with Leith two piercings appear on his right ear and he becomes a lot more bold, brave, and tough. This change is usually triggered when someone picks on his sisters or when someone wants to fight him. During this character change he gains expert fighting skills and if he wanted to easily take down a gang of guys with just his fists.The side-effect though is that he might loose control of his body, gets a little cocky, and likes to taunt his opponent. Character Transformations 'Full Moon ''' Jasper can transform into Full Moon by transforming with Jaron, harnessing the laid-back, care-free personality he wants to be while singing and be a prankster. '''Appearance: His hair becomes longer and turns into a darker shade of blonde, almost looking gold even. He wears a regular white t-shirt, blue jean-looking jacket with a star on it, jeans, black belt, and black and blue sneakers. Abilities: ' In this form he hurts or heals people by singing. At first he didn't know how to create a sheild like his twin sister can but one time while she was in trouble he sang random notes hopping it would do something, and the next thing he knows him and his twin are protected by a pale blue sheild. His only weapons are, like Punk Rocker, his voice and microphone. With his microphone he can preform Rockin' Melody and Rockin' Melody Special techniques. Though with Punk Rocker he is able to sing two songs: Eternal Snow and Myself. He is only best used when an opponent is distracted or if he's with Punk Rocker. 'Snow Prince Jasper can transform into Snow Prince by transforming with Pyry, focusing with snow and ice abilities instead of singing abilities, and his desire to go with the flow without a care in the world. Appearance: He looks exactly like he does before the transformation and wears the same outfit that Pyry does. Iteams: *Ice Crystal Staff Abilities: ' His abilities are like Ice Princess' that revolve around ice and snow. In combat he is probably the third best used, and is usally only used near water or during a winter month. His only weapon is the Ice Crystal Staff and is used for the techniques Avalanche, Icy Blizzard, and Icy Blizzard Special. Ice Princess and Snow Prince can come together and use combined attacks called Passion Curse Universal Blizzard, Soul Angelic Blizzard Passion Evocation, and Rhapsody Angelic Passion Charming Shard. Though he also has two combined attacks with Spirit Pup called Cosmic Flower Blizzard and Jade Dragon Affectionate Ice Shard. 'Black Cat ''' Jasper becomes Black Cat after transforming with Raiden, harnessing the cat-like abilities, lightning/thunder abilities, and shadow/darkness abilities. '''Appearance: Unlike his other character transformations Jasper's hair color changes completely, only having hints of golden blonde in it, and his eye color goes from blue to a topaz color which makes him look somewhat like a devil. His outfit also changes into a red choker with a gold bell on it, blue jacket with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, v-neck white t-shirt, jeans, and pure black sneakers. Everyone thinks that the reason his whole appearance changes is due to the fact that Raiden is not only a cat chara but a dark chara. Iteams: *Electric Shadow Gun *Demon Sword Abilities: ' Because Raiden is a cat chara Jasper gain cat-like flexability, abilities, and grace, and is also able to jump to unlimited heights(example) can jump up an entire skyscaper if he wanted to with one leap). Other than that though because of their love for storms he gains thunder and lightning abilities, but also due to the fact they both love midnght Jasper also gain shadow/darkness abilities as Black Cat. With his Electric Shadow Gun he can use the techniques Blaze Death, Full Charge, and Full Charage Special. Without the Electric Shadow Gun though he can use the Fatal Lightning Shaking, World Demonic Terror, and Fatal Lightning Shaking Special. With his Demon Sword he can use the techniques Fright Full Shaker, Curse Wide Smash, and Curse Wide Smash Special. Also in this form he can do combined attack with Lightning Kitten called Zap Demon True Soul Enchantment, Blaze Passion Enchanted Double Curse(used with Electric Shadow Gun and Storm Guns), and Enchantment Beastly Grand Blaster(used with Electric Shadow Gun and Thunder Bow and Arrows). He's the second best in combat. 'Street Fighter ' He can become Street Fighter by transforming with Leith, focussing fighter instict and water abilities, and his desire to protect his sisters and himself easier. '''Appearance: ' His hair remains the same as it was before but becomes a little shaggier and has his right ear pierced twice. He also wears a green winter jacket, brown button up shirt with 3 or 4 buttons undone, a black v-neck t-shirt under the shirt, dark jeans with a few rips in them, and green and brown sneakers. '''Abilities: His abilities are focused around his expert fighting skills and his water abilities, and because of the fighting skills he's got extremelly fast reflexes. He's the best used in combat. Street Fighter can use the techniques called World Sparkling Hurricane, Water Death Cascade Smash, and Water Death Cascade Smash Special. With Spirit Pup and Street Fighter they can use the combined attacks called Bubble Earth Emerald Evolution, Sapphire Emerald Jungle Tornado, and Terrible Flood Wood Blossom. Though because Street Fighter has the abilities of water it's more suggested he combine attacks with Ice Princess. Attacks with Ice Princess are Cascade Frigid Cold Blaster, Water Sparkling Smash, and Arctic World Smashing Spin. Relationships Alyssa Jackson Aly is Jasper's fraternal twin. The real big difference betwee n the two of them is their eye color and the shade of their hair. Since they are twins Jasper and Alyssa are extremelly close to the point they can easily mimic each other's moves, talk a like, and read each others minds. She would do anything to protect Jasper, whether it meant dying or getting hurt in the process. When he's hurt Aly instantly knows because something in her head goes off, and something tugs at her heart warning her, when that happens no matter where she is (home, school, date, etc.) she runs off to find Jasper and help him. They have a kind of bond like Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin from the Ouran Host Club, but unlike Hikaru and Kaoru Jasper and Alyssa haven't shut themselves off completely from the world. Lilith (Lily) Jackson Just like he is with Alyssa Jasper is extremelly over protective of his baby sister. Lily really looks up to Jasper as not only a brother figure but as a father figure. Just like she does with Alyssa Lily sometimes calls Jasper dad, daddy, and/or father. She's always said that when she grows up she wants to marry a guy as nice and loving as Jasper. He's usually seen with her when he's giving her a piggy-back ride, at the park pushing her on a swing, walking her to school, or(when she's scared at night) sleeping in the same bed as her. Even if Lily wonders who her real parents were and how they acted she's somehow always known that Jasper acts exactly like their father would have treated her. Gallery 800px-Fai_and_chii.jpg|Ice Princess(Alyssa) and Snow Prince(Jasper) Taiyaki.jpg|Jasper at age 7 SCD102.jpg|Jasper and Leith's egg big_profile.jpg|Jasper at 13-years old Hanabusa-Aido-vampire-knight-1307901-253-215.jpg|Jasper at 14-years old 434879_1277827476081_402_300.jpg|him smiling after one of his charas cheered him up 03bb5219ae4761614739dc434705d76d1226773998_full.jpg|listening to music Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters